Like Night
by DyingRoses
Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.
1. Black

**Title: Like Night  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.  
Chapter One: Black**

Andromeda was the oldest, and the wild child. She did whatever she wanted; kept on pushing the envelope.

Bellatrix was pretty. And manipulative. Sometimes Narcissa felt she was manipulating the entire family, including herself. But for what? She did not know.

Narcissa felt a bit overshadowed by her sisters, so she watched. And waited. She was biding her time until she could show her true colours, until everyone knew she was not the sweet, shy angel she seemed to be.

Because Narcissa knew: To be a Black was to be a Slytherin.

But later, she would wonder…did her sisters know?


	2. Sirius

**Title: Like Night  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.**

**Chapter Two: Sirius**

Narcissa loved playing with Sirius. Her cousin was so interesting, so unique-she looked up to him as the perfect Black.

She knew his mother did not like him, but never wondered why. Sirius had a refreshing perspective, a new look on things.

Maybe his mother knew. Knew that Sirius wasn't really a Black. Knew that he was too different. Knew that he would abandon them in a moments thought.

When he was Sorted into Gryffindor, she pleaded with him to talk to her. I'm your best friend, she said.

But he said he had new best friends. Narcissa felt abandoned.


	3. Worthy

**Title: Like Night  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.  
**

**Chapter Three: Worthy**

When Sirius turned his back on them, Andromeda wanted to call out to him, tell him it didn't matter he was in Gryffindor-that was just temporary. But being a Black was forever.

But she never said anything, which she regretted later.

She knew Narcissa was wasting away. Bellatrix just said he was a blood traitor, not worthy. But Andromeda felt that out of all of them, it was him who was the worthiest. Whenever Bellatrix insulted Sirius, Andromeda thought she saw her mouth twitch. What did Bella really think of Sirius? Andromeda didn't know. You just couldn't tell with Bella.


	4. Ecstatic

**Title: Like Night  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda.  
Chapter Four: Ecstatic**

When Bellatrix had told Andromeda and Narcissa that she was engaged to Rodolphus, she had been ecstatic.

"It's going to be absolutely wonderful-you two will be my bridesmaids…" Bella chattered on.

"Oh, will you just shut _up_? You don't even like him!" Narcissa suddenly lashed out, while Andromeda stayed silent in the background.

Bella suddenly grew cold, and Narcissa retreated, afraid. "It will do you well to never mention those sort of things again. Our world is changing. You don't want to say something you will regret, do you?"

"I hope you're miserable with him."

And with that, Narcissa left.


	5. Clarity

**Title: Like Night  
Rating: PG13 for violence and language Summary: This is the story of the unbreakable Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. And what exactly broke them.  
A/N: This is a drabble series, so please don't review me telling me to make my chapters longer. Writing a chapter exactly 100 words long is a bit of an art to me, however if I get the chance I will write this as a full-length novel-type thing, though I doubt it. It's about the Black sisters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda. ****  
Chapter Five: Clarity**

At Hogsmeade, Narcissa had just left the robe shop after getting her new robes fitted for Bella's wedding. She accidentally knocked into a young man with messy black hair, scattering her purchases on the ground.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked in indignation as the man kept on walking.

He stopped, and looked at her. "Your cousin is right."

"What?"

"You _are _a cold bitch."

In a heartbreaking moment of clarity, Narcissa realized that Sirius hated her.

"Why?" She asked into the cold December air, but the young man with the messy hair had left, and the other students paid no notice.

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews: Rosina, Allasaya, Ms. GryffinHuffleClaw, fly-away-free, and especially to Soulmates Incorporated. Thanks for reading my fic even though yours is better..hah.**


End file.
